MetalBeys meet BeyWheelz
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: Who is the boy who looks like Kyoya? Why is Gingka needing to rest in this city? Warnings: Hints at slash Ginga/Kyoya Leon/Sho One shot Don't own nothing but the plot-bunnies. Please Review!


Leon snickered as he watched Sho and Jin battled once again. He finished his drink and stood, grinning. His friends looked up and shrugged before they started to head home. Or rather, they tried to.

"But Madoka~" He wore a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing. His outfit consisted of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. His hair was dark red, and he had brown eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ginga, knock it off. This town is known for Beywheelz not blades. We're only stopping because you said you had something to do. Remember, Kyoya is here too." She had short maroon hair that went down to her face, but extended to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She had bright turquoise eyes, and wore a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that had a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wore hot pink gloves. She wore a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

"Really? I'd forgotten that. Where is he anyways? We're supposed to meet here!" The three shared looks before walking over. "Oh wow! Are you related to Kyoya?" He directed to Leon.

"I don't have any family left."

"Huh, you look like his little brother or something."

"What are you doing, idiot?" The three baywheelers look around the two. A tall, teen-aged boy with tanned skin and has a muscular figure. He had dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that draped behind his head. His sharp blue eyes reminded them of a tiger, and a scar shaped like a cross going across his eye's. He wore a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wore brown gloves, boots, belt, beige pants, and a pendant around his neck.

"He does looks like your little brother!" Ginga whined. The boy, they gathered was Kyoya, was frozen. His gaze was locked on Leon.

"Hey, the redhead is kinda right, Leon. You _do_ look like him a bit. Just a bit nicer." Leon had spiky dark-green hair positioned in a circular motion. With thick green dark-green eyebrows and purple eyes, he had a small tooth coming out of his mouth, giving him the striking image of a lion. Leon had a pink-like skin tone with a black/pink collar and a small green jacket. Bearing no sleeves, Leon carries white finger-less gloves topped with a black highlight. He also wears a black undershirt trimmed at the top as if it was ripped apart; by a lion. Leon also has purple connectors which connect his jacket to his pants, a similar function to overalls. A pink belt and yellow center is coupled with white pants bearing purple highlights and finally, black dress shoes.

"You even dress alike!" Madoka said, giggling. The giggles died down as the other boy paled, sinking to his knees. "Kyoya?"

"This isn't happening." He said darkly, "it's not possible," his finger pointed to Leon, "my brother is dead." His blue eyes were flashing, and an instant later he was gone.

"Brother? I have a brother? But that's impossible! I was told they were all gone!" Leon whispered, eyes staring at where the other boy had been.

"Maybe we should head back, Leon."

"Come on, Ginga, lets go find Kyoya." They did find him, on top of a tall building. "Kyoya?"

"It's him. I know it is. I just can't believe it though!" He was holding Leone, "my brother was with them!"

"You never mentioned your family before." Ginga said, sitting beside his friend.

"It's not a happy memory. I was three when my parents died. If that is my Leon, then...then they lied to me. I thought I would never have family again until I met you. Now I learn my brother is alive?"

"He's also one of the top Bey-wheeler " Madoka said, her laptop open, "his teammates are Sho Tenma and Jin Ryo. They've had a hard time like us these last few years." She giggled, "his bey is a Leone too. Sho's is a Pegasus. Jin's is a Drago." She stood, "well, I'm heading back. Here's the address of where they're staying. Good luck, guys." Kyoya looked hesitant as their friend left.

"Do you want me to come, or not?" Ginga asked, standing up. His friend sighed and they headed to the building. "He goes by Fierce. Think it's made up?"

"Or his adoptive name." Kyoya refused to talking anymore, so they walked in silence. Once they reached their destination Ginga dragged him in. "Ginga!"

"What? You wouldn't have entered any other way." They walked up to the desk. "We need to speak to Ryan, tell him it is Hagane here to see him." She waved them up.

"We've been expecting you for two weeks!" Ginga snickered, racing to the elevator.

"What was _that_?"

"I had other reasons for coming than to see you. Dad wants me to drop off a few papers. I knew everything Madoka said." The redhead sighed, closing his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've heard about Beywheelz. I like them almost as much as blades."

"That's saying something." The two fell quiet.

"What happened, Kyoya?" The taller teen shook his head.

"I was sick, so my parents left me with a sitter as they took Leon to breakfast. It was snowing that day. It was his birthday, and I wanted so badly to go with. I was asleep when they crashed. The babysitter just left. I found out from my neighbor. I vowed to never come back to this place." Ginga winced, "but I had a new family. Why should I let the past prevent me from coming back to my first home? The house is still in my name."

"So, you only came because I said I wanted to come? Thanks Kyoya, that had to be hard." The green haired boy shrugged, "my mom died when I was little too. Then when dad went missing, I thought I'd lost him too. It was scary, Kyoya. I know what it's like. I still don't forgive dad from hiding from me. Just don't blame your brother. He thought you were dead too, I bet. That or sent away."

"I know." They entered the top flood and into the office where the team Estrella were also talking to Ryan. Kyoya didn't meet Leon's questioning gaze.

"Leon, Kyoya, go talk, now." Ginga said sternly, "it isn't that hard. I need to speak to Ryan anyways." Kyoya gave him a sharp look at the dark tone.

"Ah, Ginga, it's been a long time. Tell me, how is Ryuga doing?" Ginga's glare turned icy. Kyoya motioned for his brother and his friends to follow. They did.

"Brother?" The voice was timid, afraid, and hopeful all at once.

"I'm so sorry, Leon. I...I was told you'd died." Leon's lip quivered before he was gripping his brother's coat tightly as he cried. "I would have looked for you. I swear, Leon."

"I missed you so much! When they told me you had died from your fever, I just shut down. Then I started bey-wheeling."

"I'm proud of you. Mom and dad would be too. I know it."

"You're Kyoya Tategami, one of the top bladers in history, second only to Ginga." Sho said, wide eyed. "You and your brother share the same tastes. You like lions."

"We do act like the beast kings." Kyoya stated, rolling his eyes.

"Big brother, why? Why did they tear us apart?" Kyoya flinched.

"Mom and dad were never supposed to get together. They were a blader and a wheeler. It just wasn't done. Do you remember what they called us?" When the younger shook his head no, Kyoya sighed. "We were called spawns of demons, just because the way we looked. The teasing stopped once I got out of the city, but I was alone, sick, and scared. I turned to the wolves to survive. Then I became an arrogant jerk before Ginga set me strait."

"I don't care. As long as you promise to never leave again! You're my brother. That means I still have my family." They heard Sho exclaim, but Jin dragged him away. "I'm glad you came back."

"I am too. In a way, I think Ginga planned this when he told me where we were meeting up." Kyoya pulled his still lightly crying brother closer. "I missed you. Every year I'd wish you happy birthday and sing for you." The shorter one laughed softly. "Are you happy?"

"Very. I have two of the best friends and an awesome team." Kyoya grinned back as his brother smiled. "It's going to be a lot easier now. I will have someone to go to whenever I fight with them."

"I will always be able to be contacted. I won't let you ever feel alone again, Leon."

"GET BACK HERE Ginga!"

"Not on your life, Gladstone. I gave you my dad's document. Now I'm leaving!" Ginga snarled, walking out. "Kyoya, I'll be leaving tomorrow. See you around?"

"You could stay with us. I mean, the flat isn't that big-" Sho started.

"Relax, the house is still here." Kyoya waved off.

"It is?" Leon looked up, wide eyed.

"I haven't touched it since I left, but I still got the keys. We'll need to go for a bit of shopping. Yo, idiot, call Madoka."

"Yeah, yeah." They took the elevator down.

"What was that about, with the Chairman?" Jin asked, looking at the older boy.

"Dad and him used to be friends. He's my godfather, but I don't like him. He's mad because I went off on my own instead of coming to him. He was trying to lecture me." Ginga fiddled with his scarf. "I hate him. He tries to make me stop being a blader. I like doing what I do." Ginga stated, eyes shadowed under his hair.

"Ginga, he can't control you. You're almost seventeen. You've gone through so much these last few years."

"With you right there along side me, Kyoya."

"Are you two dating?" The older teens froze, wide eyed.

"Don't even joke! We're best friends, right Kyoya?"

"Right." Leon frowned, watching his brother before letting his racing thoughts drop. If his brother wanted him to know, he would tell.


End file.
